Talk:Marvel Animated Universe Wiki
Wolverine and The X-Men Trailer Can we add the trailer for Wolverine and The X-Men on the main page? } Also, I think this wikia should try to focus on this upcoming show (as well as The Spectacular Spider-Man) to expand itself and attract new users. ― Thailog 10:24, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Greetings from the Inhabitants of Insanity! Well hello there, folks. My name is StarNinja99, also known as Ninjur, SN99, Ninja, and even Nina, on some occasions. I represent a place called Arkhampedia. Arkhampedia is an up and coming humor wiki run by the Joker and a group of insane Cell keepers at Arkham Asylum. Many of the current users are from our mother site, Darthipedia. These men include A harry mutant, A Desperado from the back lands, A Texan Rebel, A British Mafia Crimelord , and, finally, me, and Insane Irishmen with multiple personality disorder. Your not being funny, Ninja. Get on with it. Anyhow, the site started humbly, as a purely Batman humor wiki. Upon user request, we moved up from that to a DC humor wiki. We started a Marvel wiki, Exilepedia, but after a combination of things, it failed, and we shut it down. We've upped the anty lately, and jumped from a mere 12 or 13 articles, to the current 69, and have our own good and featured articles, called Ace Cards and Featured Inmates, up and running. We are in the midst of an aggressive expansion. If you want to sour with the eagles, you'd better get somebody to fit you with wings, right? That metaphor made absolutely no sense, Nina. Can it, SN. The point is we need users. And not just Darthipedians. We need people, like yourselves, that have a genuine and advanced knowledge of the comic book universe. If you want to be an arkhampedian, go get started, we love new users, and aren't to picky on who gets in or gets out. If you have any questions, either contact me here or at my userpage on Arkhampedia. Have a wonderful, Joker gas free day! The Almighty Ninja''Talk'' 00:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) MAU Is the Marvel Animated Universe part of the comics' Marvel Multiverse? :According to Marvel Database and several other sites, all animated series and movies are within the Multiverse. For example, MD lists as Earth-194111. However, there are some problems at least with MD's listing. It lists Spider-Man and Spider-Carnage as both being from Earth-194111 despite the series clearly stating they were from alternate universes. It also lists as being Earth-92131 and as being Earth-569386 despite obvious attempts to put them in the same universe as Spider-Man. :It's a tricky issue and I don't think there is any clear answer. I mention it in the background section.--Captain Sarcastica 16:36, 3 July 2009 (UTC) What's the Marvel Database? Is it official like the OHOTMU (Official Handbook Of the Marvel Universe)? Is the MD a website or a book? If its a website, whats the URL? And this Wikia states that all the 90's animated series share the same universe why then is X-men, Spiderman, and Spider-Carnage and other titles in separate universes? Retrieved from "http://marvelanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Marvel_Animated_Universe_Wiki" Marvel Database? What's the Marvel Database? Is it official like the OHOTMU (Official Handbook Of the Marvel Universe)? Is the MD a website or a book? If its a website, whats the URL? And this Wikia states that all the 90's animated series share the same universe why then is X-men, Spiderman, and Spider-Carnage and other titles in separate universes? :Marvel Database is a wiki that focuses on all Marvel productions. Every comic universe, show, and film. It has a large database of comic information. Thought, besides the 616 versions the bios offer very little. I created this wiki partly because MD has so little information on the series, the show's characters, places, and events. And I'm not sure why MD lists them differently when there were so many obvious attempts to connect them. It's probably because the shows are so different and often contradictory.--Captain Sarcastica 04:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) So is the Marvel Database official? If it is then there is basis to their claim that the cartoons are in different universes. I'm mainly concerned with what Marvel officially says since what they say is canon right? Why put authority on what user-made wikias say when they don't have confirmation from the Big M itself, right? :Marvel Database is a user created wiki. They get a number of their universe numbers from the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, but as they themselves say "Unfortunately, it is currently almost two decades out of date, the last issue having been released in 1988." Also many of the series do not have any designation. I'm not sure where they get many of their designations. And I don't think Marvel has officially given designations to all the comics, series, and movies. I'm going more from the perspective of the series rather than some outside source. :Also, don't forget to sign your posts using ~~~~. --Captain Sarcastica 05:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) You said "MD lists Spider-Man as Earth-194111. However, there are some problems at least with MD's listing. It lists Spider-Man and Spider-Carnage as both being from Earth-194111 despite the series clearly stating they were from alternate universes. It also lists X-Men as being Earth-92131 and Iron Man as being Earth-569386 despite obvious attempts to put them in the same universe as Spider-Man" But you also said "They get a number of their universe numbers from the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, but as they themselves say "Unfortunately, it is currently almost two decades out of date, the last issue having been released in 1988." How can the designations of the cartoons which are aired in the 90's be derived from the OHOTMU with the OHOTMU's last issue being released in 1988--Pelletboy 06:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I said they get a number of their universe designations from the OHOTMU, not all of them. Obviously they couldn't. I'm no expert on the comic universes. I have no idea where they get the designations from. I just did a brief search on the site and Wikipedia but didn't find much. You could try asking the MD editors. --Captain Sarcastica 06:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) How do I contact them? Pelletboy 06:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Same way you contacted us over here. You could try the Main Page discussion, you could create a blog, and Ask a Marvelite seems to be made for your specific needs. --Captain Sarcastica 06:47, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Marvel Database isn't only gets numbers from OHOTMU. Also gets from Marvunapp.com Marvunapp.com's designations are semi-canon. This site's writers are also the writers of OHOTMU. Primestar3 (talk) 17:47, March 4, 2014 (UTC)